The golden weilders
by Noodleisasterous
Summary: There sisters from the head captain's past show up and help in the war. Two sisters are in the fake town while the older one is in Hueco Muendo. Please R&R and no criticism. IchgoxRukia Ulquihime on Hiatus


**This is my first fic please no criticism im not good at bigginings or ends but i i promis e a good climax. ^-^ i hope the people of the fan fiction website like it. :P BD :) **

**Disclamer i do not i repeat DO NOT own Bleach. **

"It was said that Yammamoto Genryusai a great conquer of japan captured three heavenly beings:Osoroshii-Yuki,Kashikoi-saji,and Kinshi. That say they have the power of the after life know as Shinigami and that they would give him the power as one for their freedom. The only problem is that when unlocked in a human all their sins will be locked away only to do pure good deeds." siad Mrs Yuki from the last class at Karakura high school " They describe Osoroshii-yuki as the princess of courage and revenge She was the youngest and always had a white tiger with her. She is small looking like a 6 year old ,but really hundreds of years old. Kinshi like her ankle length hair chocolate Brown. She had a note book with her at all times. Disguised as a 16 year old ,also being the middle child she iss ignored a lot. The oldest and wisest was Kashikoi-saji she has a brown-black hair reaching till her mid-back she reads 24-7 unless it is an emergency. Yammamoto was a young man with fiery red hair in a high pony tail.

Winter war:

Soul reapers in the human world

Fire surrounded Aizen,Gin,and Tosen abd the barrier protectors all survived except one Ikkaku

was the only one to fall. With the arancar in his full realesed form. Capitan Kummomaru only to be stopped by a spiritual pressure and a little girl kicking the arancar down killing him

"Jiiiiii- saaaaaaannnn" the little girl said flash stepping to Head Capitan Yammamoto.

"Onii were are you" Another woman in a purple kimono yelled waiting for an answer "There you are such a bother. Head Capitan Yammamoto it's been a while."

"Ahhh Kashikoi-saji what brings you here." the old man said.

"you know Osoroshii and her talents of spiritual pressure." That conversation put Barragan over the egde making him stand up and yell "ANNOYING BRAT SHUT UP." Making everyone stop in their tracks. Kashikoi's eyes widened as she turned to her sister to see see was next to the head captain eyes hidden in hair and a fake smile across her face.

"Annoying brat huh" the cracking of her knuckles were heard every where"Tora" (whistling). All the sudden a bright light appeared showing a white tiger

"Hia hia" everyone shocked except for her sister and the head captain.

"Time to go" was the last thing you heard from the little girls mouth when a tan and orange cloud slowly rose from their feet creating a smoke cloud. The smoke was clearing to were you could see a figure tall and slender holding a sword. Now all the smoke is clear and there stood a 20 year old girl in a orange kimono with black streks up and down it. Her blue eyes more mature the only thing still the same was her hair was still the same length. _No!NO!_**NO**! Is what raced through Kashikoi's mind with panic and fear. One step was all it took before Osoroshii was behind Barragan sword ready to slice his neck wide open."are you going to fight or not." Visible shaking in the old mans bones was intense. "No stop" the calm voice of Kashiko rose.

"Kashiko your such a drag i wasn't going to kill him **immediately**." adding poison at the end sending shivers down the espada's back.

"sister be careful he's about to at-SLASH-ck." Kashiko said to late blood dashed down her Kimono" "thats it old man hurting my sister like that is punishment." Kashiko drew her sword"see the whole Kyuubi." she said softly holding the blade. Purple light surronded the whole sword tranforming it into a mask and a metal claw.

"Shees going all out that sounds fun. ROAR IN VICTORY TORA-O." She yelled with power behind it transforming into a double sided blade one side rigid other looks like like the grim reapers. In the next minute the 3rd espada was falling into oblivion of the world. His eyes glazed over. That was it all the espada came over ready to kill any one in.

** Agian i hope you like it so far i am working to make at least 10 chapters or more :P;)BD **


End file.
